1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cabinets of a kind wherein a sewing machine may be disposed in a stowed position and which are constructed to support the machine in a use position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a cabinet with space for stowing a sewing machine, and with means for moving the machine to one side of the cabinet where an operator may sit with knees beneath the machine. However, it has been a disadvantage of such sewing cabinets that a substantial amount of wall space has been required to accommodate the sewing machine in its use position.
Sewing cabinets have also been characterized by other disadvantages such as the lack of a stable support for the machine when in a use position, the necessity of dragging a support for the machine across the nap of a carpet, and the inclusion of mechanism which is unsuited from the standpoint of cost and durability, for use in guiding the machine to a position where it can be used conveniently by an operator.